IGot Detention
iGot Detention is the 19th episode of the first season of iCarly, '''having first aired on March 22, 2008. Plot The iCarly team plans to make a special 50th webcast, but when Sam gets detention on the day they planned it, they have to find a way to do it anyway. Carly and Freddie get the idea to do a special webcast from detention because Mr. Howard never actually watches the students, he, instead, sits in the teacher's lounge watching the geometry channel. Both try to do various bad things the next day, but end up failing miserably. After Carly manages to get detention at the last moment, Freddie gets the idea to hide in the classroom closet so they can still film the webcast. They have one student to look out for Mr. Howard, a hidden camera for whenever he is in the room, and Wesley ready to distract him if necessary, but in the end, they get caught. When Mr. Howard is yelling at them, Principal Franklin appears, who is revealed to be a fan of iCarly and has heard Mr. Howard insulting him a few times during the show. Principal Franklin sends Mr. Howard to his office, releases the students from detention, and joins Carly and Sam in closing the webcast. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a ten-foot tall coffee cup and starts swimming in it after he drops his cellphone in the coffee. In the end, Carly, Sam and Freddie join him, and they all have fun swimming in the cup. Trivia *Gibby got a Texas Wedgie so hard that it causes smoke (friction between his butt and clothes). *This marks the second and possibly last appearance of Rip-Off Rodney. *Assuming only one webcast per week, this places the episode nearly one full year after the events of "iPilot." *The coffee cup that Spencer built says '''Skybucks, a parody on one of the most famous coffee companies, Starbucks. *Sam mentions a book called "Scarlotte's Web," a parody of Charlotte's Web for the first time. *The teacher mentioned The Geometry Channel which is probably a parody of the National Geographic channel. *Also known as iDetention '''or '''iCarly 50th Webshow Spectacular. *Unlike any other iCarly episode, the closed captions for this episode has the speaker's name followed by "SOT" (Sound On Tape?) before their dialogue. Example: **'Freddie SOT: 'unconvincingly ''Ca-caw! **'Carly SOT: Do it like a bird! Goofs *During the webshow, Sam always pushes the same button on her remote, but it has a different effect every time she does (this includes the time Principal Franklin pressed the button). *Principal Franklin says that Mr. Howard called him a "weak, spineless, fool," but Mr. Howard never said the word fool. He only said Principal Franklin was weak and spineless. If Mr. Howard was supposed to call Principal Franklin a fool, it was probably cut out due to the time limit for an episode. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes and Sam sneak into the principal's office '''Sam: Dude, this is the principal's office! Freddie: I know! I'm so bad. Look what I did! up the window blinds to reveal a spray-painted insult Sam: the words on the window "Freddie says: Principal Franklin--" Sam and Freddie: "--sucks eggs!" Freddie: Ha ha! Sam: Impressive, that might get you triple detention! ' Freddie': Yep! When Principal Franklin sees that, you better believe he's gonna-- man washes the paint off the window to Freddie's horror and dismay Mr.Howard: Who slammed that locker? Carly: Me? Mr.Howard: Detention! Carly: Really?! Mr.Howard: Tonight. Carly: Yay! Mr.Howard: Yay? Carly: Darn! Mr. Howard: I have ears like a hawk! I heard laughter, and I hate laughter! Sam: I thought you hated your wife. Mr. Howard: Her too! Rip-Off Rodney: '''Please, call me "Rip-Off." '''Mr. Howard: sarcastically Uh-huh. Everybody's so innocent! air Do I smell burritos? Rip-Off Rodney: his coat gently Mr. Howard: I'm talking about suspension! I'm talking about expulsion! Deportation! And you can all start with 500 push ups, I don't care about what Principal Franklin says! door opens, Principal Franklin walks in Principal Franklin: You don't? Mr. Howard: students No, I do--''Franklin'' Oh dear....Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin: While I was watching, I heard Mr. Howard call me a "weak, spineless fool." Mr. Howard: No, no, no! I said, "neat....stylish....cool!" Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: How to Get Detention by Sam! 119 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images